ONLY HOPE
by Jackfruit Girls
Summary: Hinata yang mencintai naruto harus berusaha menghilangkan rasa cinta karena ia tahu bahwa di hati naruto hanya untuk sakura, sedangkan dia harus membantu naruto mendapatkan sakura. Bagaimana perasaannya saat membantu naruto ?
1. Chapter 1

**~ Only Hope ~**

_' haaahh,,'_ helaan napas yang terdengar berat

Tampak seorang gadis sedang memandang langit dari jendela kelas sambil menopang dagu, raut wajah yang terlihat sedu seperti lelah akan sesuatu. Rambut indigonya tergerai lurus sedikit jatuh ke depan, mata almaytesnya tak bersinar, terdiam tak menghiraukan betapa riuhnya suasana di sekitarnya.

" Hinata ! " suara seorang gadis bersurai pink menyenggol sikunya, membuyarkan lamunannya.

Hinata hanya menoleh ke arahnya tanpa menjawab.

" kau kenapa ? Dari tadi melamun terus. " tanya nya

" tidak apa-apa, sakura-chan. "

" heemm,, ya sudah kalo gitu. Kalo kau ada masalah cerita saja ke aku ya hinata, kitakan sudah lama bersahabat. " lanjutnya

" huum... " ku hanya mengangguk.

" …... " hening

Perhatiannya teralih ke sebuah buku yang tadi hanya di pegangnya. Di buka dan di bacanya buku itu dengan serius, seperti berharap apa yang ada di dalam buku itu dapat ia rasakan juga, sebuah buku yang menceritakan tentang perjuangan seseorang untuk mendapatkan cinta orang yang di sukainya. Dia berharap bisa melakukan seperti yang ada dicerita itu, berusaha untuk mendapatkan cinta orang yang di sukainya juga, tapi ia terlalu takut untuk memulainya.

Perhatiannya lepas dari buku yang dari tadi dibacanya, kini matanya menangkap seorang pria bersurai kuning, mata biru shapire dan berkulit Tan berhampirinya. Tidak tepatnya bukan menghampirnya, tapi mengampiri gadis yang duduk di sebalahnya.

" Sa-kuraaa -chan ! " teriak seorang laki laki melambai sambil berlari dan duduk di depan meja hinata dan sakura.

_' selalu saja gitu. ' _batin laki-laki itu setelah sampai disana. Di liriknya sekilas hinata yang tampak tak peduli ke hadirannya. Rasa kecewa muncul karena tak dapat respon darinya.

" dasar Dobe,, tak perlu teriak seperti itu tau ! kuping ku bisa budek nanti. " dengus kesal sakura

" hehehhe,, gomensai, sakura-chan. " gumamnya.

' _apa dia membenci ku. ' _di liriknya lagi hinata yang masih sedang membaca buku dan masih tak menghiraukan keberadaanya.

" lalu,, ada apa naruto? Kalo kau kesini hanya untuk minjam PR, aku tidak mau. " jawab sakura ketus.

" eehh,, a..ano sakura chan, pppssssttssttst. " lanjutnya sambil berbisik ke sakura, semburat merah muncul di wajah tampannya, tanpa menyadari seorang gadis indigo menatap nya heran, seolah berusaha mencari tahu apa yang di bicarakannya.

" hahahahahahha,,,,, baik lha kalo gitu. " jawab sakura terlihat senang.

" ya sudah kalo gitu. Sampai bertemu nanti ya sakura-chan,,, bye." jawabnya berteriak sambil berjalan keluar kelas. Sakura hanya membalas nya dengan tersenyum.

_' Haaahh,, ayo lha Hinata kamu gak papa, Oke. ' _menegarkan dirinya sendiri.

Skip Time

. . tong. Suara bel sekolah terdengar, semua siswa satu persatu meninggalkan gedung itu dengan semangat, berbeda dengan hinata, dia masih sibuk memasukkan buku buku ke dalam tasnya.

SREEKK,, suara kursi tergeser, sesosok cowok bersurai kuning menghampiri hinata.

" hei hinata ! " sapanya

" I..iya naruto-kun, heemm... a..ada aapa ? " menoleh kearahnya.

" kau akan pulang ? apa neji akan mengantarmu ? " tanyanya

" eh,, I..iya naruto kun, tapi neji nii tidak bisa mengantarku, karena ada jadwal les. "

" Ooo.. begitu ! Ya sudah kalo begitu kita pulang bersama saja, hinata. " tiba tiba tangannya mengandengnya.

Blush,,, rona merah langsung muncul di wajah Hinata.

Mereka berjalan menelusuri lorong sekolah yang sudah sepi. Tangan mereka masih bergandengan. Suasana canggung menyelimuti mereka. Hinata mencoba mengendalikan detak jantungnya yang tidak normal itu. Sedangkan naruto yang tidak menyukai suasana itu memulai mencairkan suasana

" Hinata ? " panggilnya

" I..iya, kenapa naruto kun ? "

" kau sahabatnya sakura chan kan ? " tanyanya

" huumm,, " hanya menganguk

" aku mau tanya sesuatu padamu. Kau kan sahabatnya pasti kau tau semua tentang dia. "

" kau ma..mau tanya apa naruto kun ? " tanya hianta penasaran.

" heemm,, begini hinata, kau tau tidak apa yang di sukai sakura chan, heemm,,, misalnya benda, warna atau makanan yang dia suka. "

Deg.

Hinata tiba tiba berhenti jalan dan melepas gandengan tangan naruto. Tubuhnya kaku, dan hatinya serasa seperti ribuan pisau menancap tepat di jantunga. Sesak, perih, sakit itu lha yang ia rasakan saat ini. Matanya menatap naruto yang berdiri di depannya dengan tatapan penuh kecewa, sakit dan terluka. Ia berusaha untuk menahan air matanya agar tak jatuh.

" Hinata kau kenapa ? " tanya naruto khawatir melihat hinata yang tiba tiba terdiam.

" tidak apa apa naruto kun. " ia tersenyum yang di paksakan

_' ternyata memang benar. '_ batin naruto menatap hinata dengan pandangan sulit di artikan sambil tersenyum kecil.

" haaahh ituu,, sakura chan suka sekali warna Pink, makanan kesukaannya itu takoyaki dann,, heemm,, aku kurang yakin benda apa yang di sukainnya. "

" Oohh gitu ya,,, Arigataou hinata sudah memberitahukannya. "

" Huumm,, " hinata mengangguk dan tersenyum tulus walau hatinya terasa sakit.

' _aku harus kuat, aku harus bisa,,, hinata baka bukannya kau sudah tau kalo naruto kun suka sakura chan kenapa selalu begini, Kami sama tolong kuat kan aku, jangan biar kan air mataku jatuh,, jangan kami sama,, tidak apa apa aku sakit, tapi setidaknya aku bisa membantu naruto kun walaupun itu menyakiti ku sendiri, jadi tidak apa-apa, aku pasti bisa._ ' batinnya meyakinkan dirinya.


	2. Kado

**Naruto Masashi Kishimoto**

**Happy Reading**

Twin's Sister Presnt

" **Only Hope "**

**KADO.**

Hinata menepati janjinya dengan Naruto kemarin untuk menemaninya mencari hadiah untuk Sakura. Meski satu sisi dirinya tidak ingin melakukannya. Oh ayolah...siapa yang suka saat orang yang kau suka meminta pendapatmu untuk mencarikan hadiah untuk orang yang di sukainya. Jelas itu melukai perasaan mu sendiri kan.

Tapi Hinata, tetap lah Hinata. Ia tidak bisa menolak saat orang lain meminta bantuannya. Bahkan jika ia tahu perasaannya akan tersakiti.

Naruto sudah menunggu di depan gerbang saat Hinata keluar.

Keduanya saling menatap, memandang satu sama lain.

Bagi Hinata, penampilanNaruto saat ini sangat berbeda dari disekolah. Dengan celana Jeens panjang, sepatu Kets dan kaos yang ditutupi dengan kemaja tak berkancing membuatnya terlihat santai sekaligus keren.

Begitu pun dengan Naruto. Hinata tampak sangat manis dengan blouse pink selutut, flat shoes dan bando di kepalanya.

"A-nuu..." Hinata mencoba memecah kesunyian.

"Oh- ohayou Hinata." sapa Naruto saat tersadar. Ia mengaruk kepala belakangnya guna menghilangkan rasa gugupnya.

"Ohayou mo Naruto-kun." kedua terdiam kembali. Suasana entah mengapa jadi terasa gugup lagi.

Keduanya menaiki motor dan ingin beranjak pergi dari gerbang rumahnya Hinata.

Saat Naruto ingin memakai helmnya, samar-samar Hinata mendengar Naruto mengucapkan kata 'cantik'. Tapi ia tidak terlalu mempedulikannya. Ia berpikir jika ia salah dengar dan ia tidak ingin menambah rasa harapan pada perasaannya.

Butuh waktu dua puluh menit untuk sampai di toko tujuan. Tanpa abimbu Naruto langsung mengandeng tangan Hinata berjalan ke arah toko.

Naruto tidak sadar jika hal itu membuat perasaan hangat, sekaliigus rasa deg-degan bagi Hinata. Jika bisa Hinata ingin waktu berhenti walau sejenak, Hinata ingin Naruto menggandengnya seperti ini, Hinata ingin selalu berjalan di samping Naruto seperti ini. Hinata ingin seperti ini selamanya.

Tapi tepat saat lonceng dipintu toko yang di buka Naruto terdengar, Hinata bagaikan di tempar kencang oleh kenyataan. Hinata sadar ia tidak boleh terlalu bahagia seperti tadi. Hinata sadar pada kenyataan tentang keberadaannya disini untuk membantu Naruto mencari hadiah untuk Sakura. Tidak lebih dari itu.

Sekejap Hinata merasa seperti orang bodoh karena harapannya.

Hinata membenci dirinya yang tidak bisa menahan perasaan berlebihan dari harapannya.

Hinata benci ini. Hinata benci dirinya sendiri.

"Hinata ?" Naruto bertanya bingung saat tiba-tiba Hinata menarik tangannya dari genggamannya.

"Kau baik-baik saja ?" lanjutnya memastikan keadaan Hinata. Naruto berpikir Hinata sedikit berbeda dari beberapa menit yang lalu.

"Huuumm... Tentu saja." Jawab Hinata dengan senyum lembut yang menurut Naruto seperti sebuah senyum paksaan.

"Baiklah. Ayo !"

Keduanya melanjutkan jalan memasuki toko. Tidak seperti tadi, Hinata memilih jalan di belakang Naruto. Tidak di sampingnya maupun bergandengan tangan.

"Bagaimana kalau yang ini ? " tanya Naruto pada Hinata sambil menunjukan sebuah kalung berbentuk love.

"Ku rasa tidak."

" Yang ini ?"

Naruto mulai menunjukan satu persatu barang yang di lihatnya. Entah kalung, gelang, jepit dll. Tapi semua Hinata jawab dengan gelengan kepala.

Hinata tau, Sakura tidak terlalu suka hal-hal seperti itu. Sakura pasti akan mengatakan 'ini jelek. Ini bukan gaya ku. Ini terlalu Feminim dsb. ' Hinata sangat yakin Sakura akan bicara seperti itu. Karena Hinata tahu, Sakura tidak terlalu suka barang yang berbau Feminim seperti itu. Sakura itu gadis tomboy yang sudah pasti membenci hal-hal seperti itu.

"Bagaimana kalau yang ini ?" kali ini bukan Naruto yang bertanya.

"Kau yakin."

"Kurasa, iya. Aku sedikit tahu... Kalau Sakura suka menulis. Kurasa buku diary ini cocok untuknya."

"Baiklah kalau menurutmu begitu. Aku akan ke kasir. " ucap Naruto mengambil buku yang di tangan Hinata dan beranjak ke kasir.

Hinata tidak mengikuti Naruto. Ia memilih untuk melihat-lihat. Pandanganya tertuju pada accessories di dalam estalse itu. Entah kenapa, benda itu mampu membuatnya-

"Kau menyukainya ?" sebuah suara yang familiar terdengar dari belakang tubuhnya.

Naruto berdiri dibelakangnya sambil menatap kalung dengan badul kecil bintang yang ditengahnya terdapat bentuk matahari yang sedari tadi di pandangi Hinata.

"Hah... Apa ?"

"Aku tanya, apa kau menyukainya."

"Heem sedikit. Itu terlihat cantik."

"Kalau kau mau, ambil saja. Aku akan membelikannya."

"Aahhh... Tidak perlu. Aku tidak terlalu membutuhkannya. Lagi pula itu sangat mahal."

Naruto tahu, Hinata berbohong. Jelas sekali kalau Hinata sangat menginginkan kalung itu. Hinata sedari tadi melihat terus ke arah kalung itu dan sedikit memikirkan sesuatu. Bahkan sangking fokusnya melihat kalung itu, ia tidak menyadari Naruto sudah berdiri di belakangnya sambil memanggil namanya.

"Apa sudah selesai ?" tanya Hinata mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Yah... Aku sudah membayarnya. Lihat ini !" jawab Naruto sambil menunjukan dua buah cincin pada Hinata. "Kata pejaga toko itu, aku dapat Hadiah cincin ini karena membeli buku diary tadi. Katanya hadiah khusus." lanjut Naruto menjelaskan.

"Waaah... Beruntung sekali. Ini sepertinya cincin couple, Naruto." seru Hinata sambil menatap cincin itu.

"Benar kah ?"

"Huuumm."

"Karena Sakura tidak suka hal-hal seperti ini. Jadi cincin ini untuk mu saja, Hinata." kata Naruto seraya memberikan satu cincin pada Hinata. Sontak saja Hinata kaget.

"Tapi-"

"Ingat jangan sampai hilang. Sebaiknya kau pakai seperti aku, supaya tidak hilang atau lupa meletakkannya." sela Naruto sambil memperlihatkan cincin satunya yang sudah bertenger di jarinya.

"Tapi, Naruto. Kau seharusnya membe-"

"Ayo." lagi-lagi ucap Hinata dipotong oleh Naruto.

Naruto mengandeng Hinata keluar dari toko. Hinata tidak banyak komentar. Ia hanya diam mengikuti langkah Naruto sambil menatap tangannya yang di gandeng Naruto.

Ia bingung antara harus senang atau sedih menerima cincin itu. Ia senang mendapatkan cincin couple seperti itu dari Naruto- orang yang disukainya. Ia sedikit berharap lagi pada perasaannya.

Tapi ia sedih mengetahui kenyataan yang ada. Naruto menyukai Sakura-teman baiknya bukanlah dirinya. Cincin itu mungkin saja hanya sekedar hadiah biasa tidak lebih dari itu. Tapi, salahkah dia jika sedikit berharap perasaannya juga bisa terbalaskan.

Meski ia tahu itu hanya sebuah harapan.

**To Be Countinued**

**A/n :**

Hallo ! Twin's **M ** disini.

Aku mau ucapin terima kasih khusus buat guest:Ana yang masih nunggu fanfic ini.

Buat Muraski Nabilah dan Sena Ayuki yang udah nunjukin typo dichapter pertama... maaf ya untuk banyaknya kesalahan di chapter pertama, maklum itu aku baru pertama coba nulis ffn. Mudah-mudahn di chapter ini sudah berkurang ya typo nya... heheheh...

Dan buat silent reader... Hay ! kapan mau nyumabang suaranya ?

#ngarep.

Cerita ini cuma cerita-cerita pendek yang di alami oleh Hinata dan Naruto. Jadi maklum ya kalo tiap chapternya pendek.

Oke. Terima Kasih Minna...

Twin's **M **

**Log out.**


	3. RING

**Naruto – Masashi Kishimoto**

**Happy Reading**

JackFriut Girl's

" **Only Hope "**

**Cincin.**

Ke esokannya Hinata melihat Sakura sedang menulis sesuatu di sebuah buku yang tidak asing baginya.

Ya buku itu- buku yang kemarin Naruto belikan untuk Sakura. Melihat Sakura terlihat begitu bahagia menatap cover dan menolak balikan buku itu, mau tak mau Hinata juga ikut tersenyum.

Hinata bukan gadis egois yang hanya memikirkan kan perasaanya sendiri. Ia tidak bisa tidak senang melihat sahabatnya begitu bahagia. Walau bagaimana pun Sakura sahabat baiknya dan perempuan yang di sukai Naruto. Meski tidak bisa memiliki cinta Naruto, dengan melihat sahabat baiknya dan orang yang di sukainya bahagia sudah cukup untuk Hinata. Baginya tidak ada hal yang membahagiakan saat orang yang disukainya bahagia juga. Meski bukan dengan dirinya.

Ya karena dia adalah Hinata.

"Ohayou, Sakura." sapa Hinata menghentikan aktivitas Sakura.

"Ohayou, Hinata."

Hinata duduk di kursinya dan mengambil novel kemarin yang belum selesai ia baca. Sedangkan Sakura kembali menulis di lembar-lembaran buku itu.

Ssrreeeekkkkk...

" OHAYOUUUU ! " Suara pintu yang terbuka dan sapaan lantang terdengar berbarengan di penjuru kelas.

"Sa-ku-ra- _Chan..._" lagi-lagi Naruto datang untuk menyapa Sakura seperti biasa ya.

"Haahhh... " Sakura hanya menghela napas saat melihat Naruto berjalan ke arahnya.

"Ohayou, Hinata." sapa Naruto saat sampai dan duduk di depan meja Sakura. Sekilas Naruto melihat tangan Hinata. Ia tersenyum kecil saat melihat cincin yang sama sepertinya bertenger di jari manisnya.

"Ohayou mo, Naruto-_ Kun_."

"Ada apa lagi, Naruto ?" kini pertanyaan Sakura mengalihkan perhatian Naruto dari Hinata.

"Ahh... Kau suka hadiahnya ?"

"Tentu saja. Apapun pemberiannya aku pasti suka."

"Syukurlah kalau begitu."

Hinata mendengar jelas percakapan itu. Ia juga sedikit bersyukur Sakura menyukainya. Setidaknya usahanya tidak sia-sia.

"Jadi, apa dia mengatakan sesuatu ?" kini Naruto mencondongkan tubuhnya ke depan Sakura sambil membisikan pertanyaan itu.

"Tidak. Dia tidak cerita apapun padaku. Memangnya apa yang kau lakukan padanya ? " jawab Sakura seolah tahu maksud pertanyaan Naruto.

Kembali membaca novelnya, Hinata bersikap tidak ingin peduli dengan obrolan keduanya meski sebenarnya ia sedikit mencuri-curi pembicaraan mereka.

Sebenarnya apa yang di katakan mereka. Kenapa mereka selalu berbicara bisik-bisik seperti itu. Apa karena kehadirannya. Pertanyaan-pertanyaan seperti itu terus muncul di kepala Hinata. Pasalnya setiap Naruto datang ke kelasnya dan bicara dengan Sakura, selalu saja berbisik.

Hinata penasaran. Sungguh-sungguh penasaran. Bukannya Hinata ingin ikut campur tapi- hey... Orang mana yang tidak penasaran saat melihat orang di samping mu berbisik-bisik. Siapa pun pasti penasaran kan? Meski tidak ada sangkut pautnya denganmu.

"Hehehehe... Itu. A-aku sebenarnya kemarin. Ya pokoknya kalau dia cerita sesuatu beritahu padaku. Oke." jawab Naruto yang terdengar ambigu bagi Sakura.

"Kau aneh, Naruto."

"Hehehehe..." tawa Naruto dengan tampang idiotnya sambil mengaruk kepala belakangnya.

"Naruto. Sejak kapan kau pakai cincin ?" tanya Sakura saat melihat tangan yang digunakan Naruto mengaruk kepala terdapat sebuah cincin.

Sakura sudah tidak berbicara berbisik lagi sontak saja membuat Hinata kaget dengan pertanyaannya pada Naruto. Sekilas dia melihat ke tangan Naruto dan benar cincin yang sama dengannya bertenger manis di jari Naruto.

"Sejak Kemarin."

Hinata mengepalkan tangannya yang ada cincin dan perlahan menurunkan tangannya ke bawah meja. Ia berniat untuk melepaskan cincin itu sampai-

"Jangan pernah melepaskannya. Atau aku akan marah." suara Naruto yang entah untuk siapa menghentikan Hinata untuk melepas cincin itu.

"Melepaskan apa ? Kau bicara apa sich Naruto aku tidak mengerti." tanya Sakura.

"Hahahaha... Aku hanya berbicara sendiri."

"Kau memang aneh Naruto."

"Baiklah, Sakura- _Chan_. Aku pergi dulu. Kabari aku jika ada sesuatu. Jaa ne!" ucap Naruto seolah tidak begitu peduli dengan ucapan Sakura.

Hinata masih menunduk memandang cincin di jarinya yang ia sembunyikan di bawah meja. Ia tidak tahu harus bagaimana. Ia takut. Takut akan Sakura tahu cincinnya sama dengan cincin Naruto. Hinata takut Sakura salah paham dan membencinya. Naruto menyukai Sakura dan Sakura tahu itu. Seharusnya cincin itu untuk Sakura bukan dirinya. Ada ribuan keraguan di hati Hinata, tentang apa yang terbaik untuk dia lakukan.

Apa ia tetap memakai cincin itu seperti ancaman Naruto, atau -

Apa ia harus melepaskan dan mengembalikannya pada Naruto. Hinata tidak tahu.

Langkah Naruto berhenti di depan pintu kelas. Ia berbalik-

"Oh ya... Yang aku katakan tadi sungguh-sungguh. Aku akan marah jika dilepas." berkata ambigu lagi sambil menatap kearah bangku Sakura dan Hinata. Ucapannya Sontak saja membuat Sakura dan Hinata memandang ke arahnya.

Hinata tidak yakin jika perkataannya untuk dirinya. Tapi besar kemungkinan memang untuk dirinya.

Sedangkan Sakura hanya memasang wajah binggung karena sikap aneh Naruto.

"Hahahahaa... Jaa ne." lanjutnya tertawa sambil berlalu dari kelas Hinata dan Sakura.

"Bukankah Naruto hari ini sikapnya sedikit aneh, Hinata ?"

"Huuumm... Ku rasa begitu." jawab singkatnya sambil tersenyum kecil memandang cincin di jarinya.

_'Arigatou, Naruto-Kun.' _Hinata membatin. Sekarang ia yakin apa yang harus ia lakukan.

**X**

**X**

**X**

Bel istirahat sudah berbunyi, para siswa-siswi berhamburan ke kantin untuk mengisi perut mereka. Jika dilihat, mereka tampak seperti semut yang mengerubungi gula. Saling berdesakan, berebutan tempat duduk, berteriak-teriak tak sabar memesan makanan dan hal-hal lainnya.

Tapi Hinata tidak termasuk salah satu dari mereka. Hinata selalu membawa bento yang ia buat sendiri dari rumah. Saat istirahat Hinata tidak pergi ke kantin, melainkan ia pergi ke taman di belakang gedung sekolah. Hinata selalu kesana untuk memakan bentonya. Terkadang Sakura juga ikut menemani, tapi tidak setiap hari karena saat istirahat Sakura direpotkan dengan urusan OSIS.

Untuk pergi ke taman belakang sekolah, Hinata perlu melewati lapangan basket dan voly yang terletak di tengah-tengah gedung sekolah. Dan hari ini Hinata hanya sendiri karena Sakura tidak bisa menemaninya.

"Sasukeee !" suara yang sedikit cempreng terdengar dari tengah lapangan.

Sontak Hinata menatap ke arah lapangan untuk memastikan siapa pemilik suara itu. Dan benar saja perkiraannya, suara itu milik Naruto. Saat ini Naruto dan tim sepak bolanya sedang berlatih untuk perlombaan bulan depan.

Hinata melihat Naruto sedang mengiring bola ke arah Sasuke. Naruto tampak memukau dengan wajah seriusnya, jarang sekali Hinata melihat Naruto seserius itu. Gerakannya lincah menghindari lawan, rambutnya bergoyang terbawa angin serta keringat yang mengalir di dahinya membuat wajah Hinata blushing. Bagi Hinata, Naruto saat ini sangat keren.

Sasuke menerima bola itu dengan mulus. Dia berjalan ke arah gawang dan berhasil melewati Shino, Gaara yang merupakan lawan mainnya. Sedangkan Naruto juga berlari mengimbangi Sasuke dari sisi kanan. Mereka berdua tampak kompak. Kiba dan Lee berjaga-jaga di belakang Naruto dan Sasuke untuk mengantisipasi jika bola berhasil di rebut oleh lawan.

Di pinggir lapangan siswi-siswi entah dari kelas berapa saja, bersorak menyemangati idola mereka masing-masing, meskipun lebih banyak yang menyemangati Sasuke dan Gaara.

Suara teriakan Gol dari lapangan dan beberapa teriakan histeris siswi-siswi di pinggir lapangan terdengar saat Sasuke berhasil mencetak angka. Naruto ber-high five ke timnya, merangkul Kiba dan berjalan menuju ke arah Sasuke dengan cenggiran lebar diwajahnya. Hal itu mau tak mau membuat Hinata yang melihatnya dari kejauhan juga ikut tersenyum.

"Sakura-_Chan !"_

Tapi sayang senyum Hinata tidak berlangsung lama saat suara panggilan itu terdengar olehnya. Dilihatnya kini, Naruto melambai ke arah Sakura yang sedang berjalan melewati lapangan dengan senyum lebih lebar dari sebelumya. Perlahan wajah senyum Hinata berubah menjadi sedih melihat Naruto yang masih melambai dan berteriak memanggil Sakura. Hinata iri. Hinata cemburu melihatnya. Hinata juga ingin Naruto bersikap seperti itu padanya. Tapi ia sadar, hal itu tidak akan mungkin, karena ia tahu Naruto menyukai Sakura bukan dirinya.

Hinata memutuskan melanjutkan jalannya menuju taman belakang sekolah. Ia tidak bisa terus melihat Sakura dan Naruto yang terlihat begitu dekat.

"Kau ? Hinata ?"

'Heh !'

**To Be Countinued**


End file.
